supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Messiah
The Messiah of Hell (Emerson Greyson) is the child of the supreme powerful witch, Katrina Gallio and high-level demon, Azazel. He was a witch, with untapped magic abilities and he died at the age of thirty. He became a powerful well-known demon after his death and is King of the Crossroads. He unlocked his demonic abilities, along with his magic which he gained from his mother Katrina Gallio. Although it's unknown how he has shown to possess angelic abilities as well. Emerson's role is often shifting from the main antagonist to anti-hero. History Early Life Messiah Of Hell (Emerson Greyson) is the son of Katrina Gallio, a powerful sorceress and Azazel, a powerful demon and a Prince of Hell. Emerson was born May 7th, 1661. He lived in Scotland with his mother, Katrina. He didn't know his father growing up as a child, and Katrina never held any truth to admitting to him who his father was. Katrina abused Emerson as a child and even once tried selling him for three pigs. Katrina abandoned Emerson when he was six after she had gotten in trouble with her Coven and left. He had a strong anger towards her for centuries, due to the fact that she always hated him. As he grew older, he managed his own bar and became a strong drunk. He had met a woman named Iris whom he soon married. He remained in an unsuccessful relationship with her for quite some time. He soon got bored with her and he met another woman who asked him to leave his wife and be with her, but he knew he couldn't. He had to remain with his wife, even though they had a loveless marriage. He later sold his soul for his wife to be murdered. After the death of his wife and no trace of her body, he soon left to be with another woman. He grew older and died at age of thirty-four. When he died, his soul went to Hell, due to his deal. He was tortured until he had become a demon. After he became a demon, they remained him "The Messiah" due to how powerful he had become in such short time. W.I.P Azazel noticed that Emerson's eyes were red, and he also stated that this is because of his own evil that his child will become just as he is, but stronger. He raised Emerson for several years in Hell and trained him. The Angels in the High Realm knew of the Child's existence and knew the great damage it could cause. The word quickly spread around the Heavens and The Archangels had taken action. Declan, and Gabriel both traveled to Hell and were attacked by several demons in which they killed without hesitation. They found the child with Azazel and Azazel put up a fight against both the Angels only to be defeated. The two Archangels left with Emerson and traveled to the High Realm. They took the child and locked him up and waited the time. When it was the time they brought him and were about to kill him. Before they could begin the act the child defended himself and was able to take down several of the Guardian's surrounding and managed to kill one of the Elders, through an act of possessed Angelic abilities. Several of the remaining angels were astonished and both shocked. Emerson transported himself through teleportation back to Hell. Emerson was trained for a battle between Heaven and Hell that he would start, through the partial guidance of his father so that Hell would be the side that's standing and Lucifer can be freed from his cage which is located near Limbo in Hell. War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death, are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse who hold the keys to Lucifer's Cage. He wanted to start the war earlier than expected by possessing the body of a Supernatural Omen of Death on earth. His plans were stopped by his father, and for this, he grew a strong resentment for his father due to feeling his father only wanted it to happen his way. After they returned to Hell he devised a plan to have the war begin his way when he was ready, thus going behind his fathers back. When Azazel found out of his plans he battled with his son. His intentions weren't to kill him, but to teach him a lesson. When Azazel thought he had him beat, Emerson used his powers and nearly disintegrated Azazel before he fled to earth for the second time. He hid out for some time to not be found by Azazel. Emerson was found by Rosaleen at the age of 8 and she protected him and kept him away from Azazel. A few years after she found him, Emerson's mother was forced to flee the town, being persecuted for being a witch. She left Emerson all by himself at the age of 10 and never came back for him. Emerson was then adopted by a family that saw him asking for food in town. Sometime later he fell in love with a woman with whom he intended to marry, until she died, being accused of witchcraft as well. After all the pain he had endured from his mother leaving him and his wife dying, Emerson drank himself to death. After he died, his demonic powers overcame his mother's DNA and he was revived as a demon, with his magic and demon side now being equally powerful. After that he began to travel all around the world, looking for his father, the Prince of Hell Azazel. Azazel sent several of his demon followers to capture Emerson but none of them returned, Emerson having killed them all. Azazel had sent another one of his followers to find Emerson and bring him back. The woman left, and successfully found Emerson but had no plans to bring him back. She instead stayed by his side and stood with him as a protector of a sort.They had grown closer over time and he even shared his plans with her, in which she decided she would help him with. Months later Azazel had found them both and he took her away with him. When Emerson found her, they were in a church but Azazel was nowhere to be found. He found her body hanging from the ceiling with two poles within her skull, arms and legs pinning her to the roof. He knew that he could never accomplish anything of his own as long as his father was alive and he knew he had to kill him. Curse of the Doppelgangers When Jean Grey, one of Xavier's students began to speak at his funeral Emerson was instantly intrigued by her. He thought she was sinfully beautiful. After the funeral ended Emerson left but continued his patterns of watching Jean Grey often. Not satisfied with just that Emerson took control of Scott Summers vessel weeks later and used Scott to seduce Jean Grey and had several sexual encounters with her. This cycle continued for weeks until he decided to release Scott's body and stop what he was doing. Unable to stop himself from feeling attracted to her, he instead visited Jean Grey in her room one night while Scott was away. He used his powers and seduced Jean and had sex with her. When he left, Jean had no memory of what had happened. He continued having sexual relations with Jean Grey, unable to stop himself due to his own suppressed displeasure. He admitted that this had given him a sense of liberation. They had almost been caught once. One of Jean's students wanted to speak to Jean. She knew Scott was away and didn't want to interrupt them before when they were together and could be sleeping, but she needed someone to talk to. But she felt Jean's emotions magnifying due to her empathy and she walked into Jean room and saw Jean and Emerson. To her own belief, she thought it had been Jean and Scott and walked out of the room before she could be seen or heard. Phoebe felt disturbed and horrified after almost witnessing the act, and she felt she had invaded Jean's privacy, but never brought it up to her. Each time he had done this with Jean she would forget what happened. Jean felt she had been going crazy, and blanking out. Though she didn't bring this up to anyone because she felt it was just her own thoughts. Emerson felt that being with Jean, and doing these things with her was like a drug addiction and he had to get away. He knew she was married and he felt bad for seducing her, and due to it, that same night he left and got away from her. Supernatural Ties: Season 3B He figured he was in love with Jean, and he felt the only way to truly gain her affection was to kill Scott Summers. He returned to Earth again, to find out what happened to Jean. He traveled to the Jean Grey Institute to pose as a student in order to find her. He forgot about this after finding out there had been a witch who was killing his demon servants Two demons reported back to him what happened and he killed one of them and sent the other back to retrieve the witch, threatening to kill him if he failed. Ultimately they found the witch and brought her to the location of a barn. Emerson was confronted by Owen Scarlett, who blamed him for opening a rift to hell, allowing demons to escape. It's unknown if this had been his doing or not. After Owen threatened to kill him, he left without doing so. Emerson left to find his captured witch only to find Owen there with her. Owen opened a portal underneath Emerson, and hellfire was fired at him, and he was unharmed. After this happened, he took the witch who was revealed as Rosaleen, or Katrina. His mother. They warped away to a beach location. He forcefully made Katrina sit down and talked to her. Minutes later Owen found them again, and this time didn't attack. Emerson made a comment even calling Owen "sexy" referring to how Owen kept coming back. Before Emerson was ready to leave, Katrina tried to make a deal with him. She told him that she would help him take over Hell, and didn't explain yet what she wanted in return. Owen walked away and Katrina and Emerson had left. Powers & Abilities Basic Powers * Empathy: Sense, feel and understand the emotions of others. ** Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. Allows him to sense things around him, such as attacks. * Sexual Aura: '''Control sexual energy. ** '''Tantric Augmentation: '''Enhance the sexual energy of themselves or others' and concentrate the targets overall sexuality to further increase the sexual quality of anyone. Allows him to manipulate his targets. * '''Pheromone Manipulation: He is able to manipulate his pheromones to suppress his scent. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He is able to project intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. ** Tactile Orgasm: Induce the sensation of sexual orgasm in others. He is able to secrete his own pheromones upon skin-to-skin contact, allowing him to stimulate body functions in others. ** Hypnotic Kiss: '''He can enslave anyone to his will with a kiss * '''Magic: He has vast experience of the mystic arts. He can access magic, and use rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with his skill, personal power-level, imagination and knowledge, and morality to define the borders. ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** '''Chakara Summoning: '''Use energetic circles in combat. For magical purposes, the circles carry different incantations and runes that release arcane energies in different shapes and forms. The magic circles also protect those who stand within from demons and spirits. ** '''Arcane Combat: '''Use magic in physical combat. He is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using mystical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. **